1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ocular prosthesis, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an ocular prosthesis wherein the pupil diameter of the prosthesis may be varied depending upon light intensity.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Ocular prosthesis have heretofore been utilized as a cosmetic replacement for an enucleated or eviscerated eye. Ocular prosthesis are generally constructed from colored methyl methacrylate resin and are provided with an iris having a pupil with a fixed diameter. Thus, the pupil diameter of such ocular prosthesis may or may not be compatible with the natural eye of the person depending upon the light intensity.
It is highly desirable that the ocular prosthesis provide a natural-looking appearance so that the wearer of the ocular prosthesis does not feel conspicuous. In order for such to occur it is highly desirable that some means be provided for varying the pupil diameter of the ocular prosthesis to correspond to the diameter of the pupil of the natural eye when the natural eye is exposed to indirect light and direct light. Such is especially important if one is to provide an ocular prosthesis with functions in appearance as close as possible to that of the persons's natural eye.